Multi-touch interactive display devices, such as surface computing devices, may contain various structurally sensitive components, including sensors, electronics, and display panels including but not limited to liquid crystal displays (LCD), OLED and/or plasma display panels (PDP). These panels may be damaged or otherwise affected by impact loads during manufacturing, shipping and usage in public venues, e.g. bars and restaurants. Further, some LCD technologies, e.g., in plane switching and plane line switching, may be sensitive to uneven pressure or stress which may cause distortion of liquid crystals resulting in display artifacts, such as banding.
Traditional display mounting methods and structures are often configured to mount such displays in a vertical orientation with reference to a plane of the display screen. However, such displays also may be used as horizontally oriented multi-touch interactive displays, inclined kiosk displays, etc. As such, these displays and components may be subject to stresses from foreseen and unforeseen static and dynamic loads, for example, resulting from users leaning on the units, objects bumping into the units, etc. These stresses may damage or otherwise affect performance of a display and sensor panel intended for vertical orientation.